The objective of this proposal is to continue to operate a highly productive, efficient tissue procurement service at The Ohio State University Medical Center as a part of the Cooperative Human Tissue Network (CHTN) of the National Cancer Institute (NCI). This division will manage procurement consortiums both in Central (OSU Hospitals, James Cancer Hospital and Research Institute, and Riverside Methodist Hospital) and Northern Ohio (Cleveland Clinic) for research investigators in the United States and Canada. As the Midwestern Division of the CHTN we will continue to provide human normal, diseased, benign, and malignant surgical and autopsy tissues. This includes solid tissue, blood/sera, ascites fluids and pheresis specimens. Remnant tissues obtained for the CHTN will be examined and selected grossly then further quality controlled microscopically with histological review by a surgical pathologist. Tissues will be procured by investigator-specified guidelines and shipped within 24 hours or in batches according to the investigator's needs. Typical methods of procurement include liquid nitrogen (LN2) snap frozen tissues, OCT medium frozen tissue in LN2 cooled isopentane, gauze-wrapped fresh tissues in cooled saline, fresh tissue in transport tissue culture mediums and supplements, and formalin or gluteraldehyde fixed tissues. Paraffin- embedded fixed tissues are also available. In this grant new alternative methods for processed tissue will include RNase-inhibited prepared tissue, extracted tumor DNA and RNA, and slides of tumor sets in paraffin-embedded tissue matrix arrays. Investigator applications will be prioritized according to the CHTN charter. This division will continue to work closely with the other CHTN divisions to network investigator requests nationally, to educate the research community on the availability of CHTN specimens, to actively participate in the CHTN agendas to improve services and develop CHTN-wide policy and protocols. OSU Medical Center is instituting a system-wide informed consent for patients that will allow the use of specimens for research with outcome data or specimens will be delinked for complete anonymity. Specimens will continue to be coded to ensure patient confidentiality. OSU CHTN employees consist of anatomic technologists fully trained and supervised by pathologists in techniques of gross tissue examination, office personnel who perform database entry, update investigator's requests, distribute pathology reports, report statistical data, and gather donor-related medical information. In addition, the OSU CHTN personnel include a pathologist in charge of the daily operations.